Live In The Beat of A Fairy Tail
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a popular singer and songwriter. She had the fans, the fame, the money... She had it all! But, why would she trade that all away one night at her concert unveiling her newest song, Live In The Beat? Adventure ensues when Lucy slips Fairy Tail's strongest team a note about a request. Not sure if I'm gonna do pairings but yea NaLu! Rated T just in case!
1. The Beat

**AN/: hey! I'm not dead! It's me with a new story even though we all know I don't need to post a new one! Oh well! I'll get around to updating my other stories very soon. I have most of the chapters typed up, it's just that I need to post them. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I do, however, own the song featured in this story. Live In The Beat is an original song written and owned by me. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights had been turned down considerably. The room was absolutely packed. Natsu and his team fought to get to their seats in the front row. They'd gotten tickets to this concert through a recent mission. They'd gotten really lucky, honestly. They'd gotten front row seats at a Lucy Heartfilia concert.

She was every guy's dream girl. She had the looks, the money, the fame; she was the whole package wrapped up nicely and neatly, a pretty bow slapped on top to top it all off.

As the lights got dimmer and dimmer the crowd roared with excitement. The girls were screaming and squealing and the guys were unabashedly declaring their undying love for the popular singer and songwriter. Gray was just about drooling, something that Natsu would be sure to tease him about later, Happy was flying around in circles excitedly, and even Erza was having a hard time keeping herself from squealing like a little girl.

Natsu huffed in annoyance and covered his sensitive ears. What was so special about this Lucy girl, anyways? From pictures he saw of her she was nothing but a rich, bombshell blonde. What was so special about having shiny, blonde hair and big boobs? Didn't they just get in the way?

He rolled his eyes unimpressed. He'd been raised by a dragon! This Lucy Whatever-her-last-name-was would have to do some pretty serious stuff to impress him. Like, she'd have to beat Erza, or something!

The spotlight was turned on and a girl with blonde hair ran onto the stage excitedly. Her hair had been curled and most likely slightly teased to give it a more wild and carefree look. It was all bunched up on the top of her head at an angle, a side ponytail, if you will, and tied up with a pink ribbon. She wore a short jean-skirt and a blue t-shirt covered by a torn and frayed jean-vest. On one side there was a small, silver chain pinned across the breast pocket. On her feet were black boots that ended just below her knees. They weren't like stiletto boots, but they definitely had some sort of heel on them. She had red, heart earrings dangling from her earlobes, contrasting a bit to the theme of blue, black and pink that her outfit consisted of. She wore a single, black fingerless glove on her right hand. Her makeup was light and natural.

Overall she looked a bit like a rebellious teen minus the dark makeup and depressing and angry aura. Actually, she had a very happy aura, one that seemed to invite you in and begged you to be friends with her. She had such a smile on her face that, even with the lights turned nearly completely off, the room seemed a tad bit brighter.

She bounced excitedly to center stage waving to her fans and smiling every step of the way. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd. Unbeknownst to the others around her, her father and most of her stage crew included, she was indeed looking for someone. She'd been informed that a group of certain people were going to be attending her concert, front row, center stage. Looking down a bit she finally saw them.

First she saw Happy, the flying, blue Exceed. She'd always admired that cute little fur ball. Well, really it was more like adored, but really who was keeping track of that sort of stuff? Next she saw the redhead, Erza Scarlet. THE Erza Scarlet was at her concert! Lucy idolized that woman for her strength and beauty. There was almost no one stronger than Erza. Next to the Requip mage was the ice-using mage, Gray Fullbuster. He'd started to take off his shirt and Lucy swore she could see a glistening trail flowing from the corners of his mouth. A bit disturbed by that Lucy moved her eyes to the next person.

Natsu Dragneel was at a Lucy Heartfilia concert. Honestly, Lucy was surprised. Who would've thought that someone like him would show up at a show like hers? Didn't he like to be active more often than not? Was that why he had his arms folded over his chest, his glance returning to the double doors at the back of the theater consistently? He wrinkled his nose a bit when his eyes landed on her on the stage. Why did he seem so... So disgusted?

It didn't matter, did it? The strongest team of her dream guild was sitting in the front row at her concert! Fairy Tail mages had come to watch her preform!

Lucy decided to shake it off. She squeezed her gloved hand into a fist, feeling reassured and satisfied when she felt the crinkle of paper against her skin. She was definitely gonna do it this time. This was her chance! But, she still had a show to put on.

"Hello everybody! How are you guys doing tonight?" she yelled into the crowd. She'd cupped her hand around her mouth and had a dazzling smile afterwards. The audience roared with excitement and the blonde noticed that Natsu had cringed a bit at the sound.

"I've got a big treat for you all tonight!" she cheered jumping slightly and landing with her feet together and her hands on her hips. "I've written a new song and I want you guys to be the first to hear it," she continued, pointing at the audience when she yelled the word, 'you.' "What do you think?"

The room filled with noise again and even Gray, Erza and Happy could be heard yelling along with the crowd. Natsu stayed silent, though.

Lucy's band came out and the bass guitarist handed Lucy a mic as he passed by. The keyboardist, who had one hell of a keyboard laid out in front of her, gave Lucy a thumbs up and a wide smile. The crowd settled down waiting for the music to start.

The beat came first. Over on the drum-set the drummer kept a steady yet update tempo by beating on the bass drum, his foot never once wavering to slam down on the foot pedal when a beat was to be accented. The keyboard came in next. She pushed a button to start and the playback of a recording of sorts while she began to play another tune over it. It had a very energetic feel to it and was no doubt a form of techno. The bass and lead guitars started playing next. Lucy gripped the mic in her right hand, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

_"When the lights go down!_

_In the night, it's a riot!"_

She sang with confidence and her voice came out like a gentle yet strong breeze, flowing easily from her and resounding beautifully yet still strong.

_"I know you can,_

_Feel that beat!_

_Don't you dare try to fight it!"_

She wiggled her index finger back and forth at the crowd smiling slyly before preparing to do a big move of some sort to go with the music.

_"Let the music play loud!"_

She jumped and landed with her feet apart, her left arm extended toward the ceiling.

_"Gettin lost in the crowd!"_

Lucy hid her face behind her left arm and crouched low on the stage.

_"We're gone!"_ She punched toward the ceiling after springing back up to her feet._ "Lost!"_ She swiped her hand out in front of her as if pushing something away. _"Disappeared!" _She twirled in her spot._ "You may never find yourself again!"_ She reached out towards the crowd.

_"As the sound goes BOOM BOOM BOOM you scream YEAH YEAH YEAH!"_ Lucy yelled out the lyrics pumping her fist in the air and stomping in place at the same time with the beat. _"Just DANCE DANCE like a maniac and absolutely lose it!" _The performer banged her head with the beat.

_"If you wanna make out alive,_

_Gotta scream until you feel alive!_

_Before we all shut down,_

_Some words of advice!"_

The music dropped to near silence before rapidly picking up again.

_"You_

_Gotta live in the beat if you wanna_

_Survive~!"_

While the music played to carry over to the next verse Lucy's mic was switched out for a headset. She balled up her right fist again to make sure that her precious paper was still there. Though it did feel somewhat sweaty, it was still there.

_"You can hear it now._

_The battle cry of all of us,_

_Can't you?_

_It's a call to arms,_

_That includes you._

_All of us,_

_That are drunk on the sound!"_

The famous Heartfilia made her way to the edge of the stage where her fans were eagerly waiting to be as close to her as possible.

_"Let that sound lift you up!_

_You can hear it clearly now!_

_It echoes! It resounds! It's_

_All around! And_

_Even the deaf can hear it now!"_

She begun doing a small dance routine up close to the audience as she sang the second chorus.

_"As the sound goes BOOM BOOM BOOM you gotta DANCE DANCE DANCE it's,_

_Move or be moved,_

_In this crazy world of music!_

_If you wanna make it out alive,_

_Gotta scream until you feel alive!_

_Before we all shut down,_

_Some words of advice!_

_You gotta live in the beat_

_If you wanna survive!"_

The music slowed down a bit and Lucy used this opportunity to connect more with her fans. With her left hand she let her fingers graze the frenzy of hands fighting to reach her. She made her way to the area where the group of Fairy Tail mages were sitting. Slyly she slipped the paper out of her glove and gripped it tight. This was her chance!

_"Oh~_

_Nobody knows,_

_where this rhythm goes._

_We just go with it,_

_Roll with it,_

_And go with the flow._

_Yeah~!_

_I'm really gettin sick of it!_

_This re-al-ity stuff!_

_I guess that it's okay,_

_But,_

_It's just not enough!_

_Why don't we go where,_

_The music is forever?_

_Take my hand and come with me,_

_We'll,_

_Live in the beat together!"_

Lucy noticed Gray's hands flailing toward her and, acting as if nothing was happening, she reached down and slipped the piece of paper into his hands, winking and giving him a smile before backing up and continuing with the song that had jumped up in speed and energy again.

_"Oh~ as the sound goes BOOM BOOM BOOM you sing YEAH YEAH YEAH! You gotta,_

_DANCE DANCE,_

_Like a maniac,_

_And absolutely lose yourself!_

_And you can SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM you feel ALIVE-LIVE-LIVE if you,_

_LIVE LIVE in the beat!_

_Just go ahead and try!"_

The song got softer signaling the approaching end if the song.

_"When the lights go down._

_In the night, it's a riot._

_So come with me and take my hand,_

_And live in the beat, just try it."_

The music stopped and she gave an exhausted bow as the audience exploded with cheers and screams. She smiled wide and looked toward the group of mages. Gray had opened up the little note and after reading it himself he'd immediately shown it to Erza. The whole group looked up at the singer with a baffled and surprised look. No one could really blame them, thought. They'd hoped to go to the concert and maybe buy a t-shirt! What they had gotten was something completely unexpected.

He'd opened it delicately. The moistened creases on the paper made it appear to be fragile. After unfolding it Gary's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Written on the paper was a very specific note.

_To Team Natsu of Fairy Tail,_

_Thank you so much for attending my concert. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me! If you're interested, I may have a request for you. Feel free to stop by my dressing room backstage after the concert where we can discuss this request more openly. This note has my signature on it, so just show it to my bodyguard, Taurus, and he'll let you all right on through. Thanks again! Hope to see you after the show!_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Her name was scribbled underneath her printed name. Three members of Team Natsu were squealing in excitement. Natsu, on the other hand, was a little less than pleased, and though he wanted to protest he wasn't sure if he was all too fond of the painful mental images of Erza twisting his body.

It looked like Team Natsu had a mission from the great Lucy Heartfilia herself! Yippee...

* * *

**END NOTE: so what did you think? I totally kinda wrote this on a whim. Live In The Beat is actually the first real song I've written. Well, it's the first song I've finished writing. Tell me what you thought bu reviewing if you'd like. It you could PM me! I promise I'm gonna try super hard to get my other stories updated! Until then, bye for now! **

**~Alice-chan**


	2. The Meaning

**AN/: hey hey hey! It's me with another chapter! I still REALLY need to update the dragon masters, but this first since I have it done. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC but hey it's all platt of the process at some point, right? Sorry for not updating like anything, by the ways. I was on vacation last week, but that's still not an excuse for such a long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! **

* * *

Lucy sat in the chair in front of her dressing room mirror fixing her hair before her guests arrived. At least, she hoped they would. She had told her trusted bodyguard, Taurus, to make sure he let the group of mages through when, or if, they approached. It would be terribly bad if the Golden Bull of the zodiac K.O.'d any of the mages she planned to hire, not that she was so confident that she was strong enough to do that anyways.

Lucy was proud to say that she held contracts with a great number of strong and powerful celestial spirits. Aside from being a performer she spent a good amount of time training as a Celestial mage. Her mother had been a Celestial mage as well and, even from a young age, Lucy always knew that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and be a mage herself.

Her mother had been a very strong and talented mage. Lucy dreamed of being just as strong as her mother one day, but alas, it seemed her career wouldn't permit. Oh, who was she kidding? It was her father keeping her from being a real mage.

The blonde huffed in irritation at the thought of her father. She had let her hair down and was trying to tame the unruly beast as she thought with anger about the last real conversation she had with that coldhearted man she called her father. She had asked for what seemed like the millionth why she couldn't be a mage and a singer at he same time. He had answered, "because singers need to be alive to sing Lucy, and I won't have any daughter of mine stupidly risking her life to get money when you have a set career that's guaranteed to make you the money you need."

Lucy tore the brush through her matted hair roughly. It would've just sounded like a parent being protective and simply looking out for their child, but it was the way he had said it that made her grind her teeth in anger. It was the way he spat the words at her with what sounded an awful lot like hatred, the way his words seemed to drip with greed as he mentioned the aspect of money. For some reason he seemed to hate the idea of her being a mage, even though his own wife had been one herself.

Lately, he had been watching her very closely; her every move, it seemed. He even went as far as trying to bribe her manager to talk her out of her 'ridiculous' idea of being a real mage. He learned later that the attempt had been completely pointless. Her manager, Loke, had laughed in his face. That was something that made her lips twitch upward into a small smile each and every time she thought of it. Loke, being a celestial spirit himself, had said he would never betray his master, especially for a greedy bastard like him. That was another thing that brought a smile to her face. She could always count on her spirits to be there for her, no matter what it was she was going through.

After finally getting her hair to behave itself she tied it up into two pigtails, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. That felt much more like her. She changed into her usual clothes and hooked her keys to her waist, securing her magic whip oh her belt after making sure that her gate keys were fastened on nice and tightly.

"Miss Lucy, those mages are here to speak with you," Taurus announced. Lucy's heart skipped a beat in excitement. Fairy Tail was the number one guild in Fiore. She would do anything to be in Fairy Tail, but she didn't think she had anywhere near the amount of strength it took to be a Fairy Tail mage. No, she planned to train even more to become even stronger. But first, she needed to escape from her restrictions.

~(*-*)~ \(^•^)/ (*Q*)

"Oh my goodness," Erza said excitedly. "Lucy Heartfilia asked for us specifically!" She stopped and cleared her throat. "Everyone must contain their excitement and behave while we speak with miss Heartfilia-sama, understood?" She threw a hard glare at the two boys already going at it behind her back. Those two couldn't go anywhere without fighting, seriously.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled landing on Erza's shoulder. She nodded in approval at the blue Exceed and gave him a pat on the head.

"Are you the mages Miss Lucy is expecting?" a voice asked. Out in front of the group stepped a large cow-like... person. A ginormous axe was slung across his back and his muscular arms were folded across his chest. Erza tilted her head up a bit and blinked. Whatever he was, it wasn't human and definitely was strong.

"Here's the note miss Heartfilia-sama gave to us. Would you happen to be her bodyguard?" Erza asked still blinking at him yet handing him the note. He nodded.

"Follow me," he instructed. They all followed him a little less than silently.

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked. Erza smacked him I the back of the head.

"That's rude, Natsu!" she yelled in a hushed tone.

They finally reached the door to her dressing room. There was a gold star with 'Heartfilia' written across it in big, white letters. Taurus stuck his head inside the door to alert the singer that the Fairy Tail mages were there, then he ushered them into the room.

"Thank you , Taurus," Lucy thanked. She took a deep breath and smiled at the mages in front of her. They were all bowing respectfully toward her, all except for Natsu, who was looking around and examining everything in the room.

"Oh, please you don't need to bow. Why don't you all take a seat?" Lucy offered gesturing to the plush, blue couch against the wall. She was thanked and everyone found themselves a seat. Lucy had turned her chair to face away from the mirror and instead toward her guests.

"Thank you for coming," Lucy said a bit shyly. "I know you didn't have to come since this wasn't an official request or anything, so really, thank you."

"What do you want, Blondie?" Natsu's voice asked bluntly and uninterestedly. Erza smacked him, quickly apologizing for his behavior, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"No, it's alright. I'd rather get this done quickly anyways," Lucy assured. Turning around to her vanity mirror she opened a drawer and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Here. This is a map of my estate." She extended the paper out to the group, not sure which person would take it. Erza did, of course.

"Why do we need a map of your estate?" Gray asked leaning over to get a good look at the paper.

"Are we gonna get a tour? Are you gonna give us fish?!" Happy asked drool already threatening to drip from his mouth. Lucy gigged again.

"Not quite. Actually, I was thinking the opposite." Team Natsu gave her some confused looks. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes at her in skepticism.

"I don't want to be in that place. I wanna get out of there, and as fast as possible." Her voice had gone cold and she became serious. Hatred began to seep into her words as she thought of why she wanted out of that horrid place so much.

"I want to escape. Will you help me?"

"You want us to help you leave your own home?" Natsu asked. He snorted. "What a stupid girl." Erza once again smacked him.

"I know it sounds strange, but I'll really need help if I'm gonna get out of that place. My father will pretty much do anything to stop me from leaving and joining a guild, or even anything of the sort."

"You're a mage?" Gray asked. His eyes caught something flash at the blonde's waist. It was a ring of keys. There was a whip, too.

"You don't look like one," Happy mumbled absentmindedly. Before Erza could rip his tail off Lucy spoke up.

"I'm actually a Celestial mage. I summon celestial spirits to help me fight, but since I've been cooped up in that stupid mansion I haven't gotten much fighting experience, as you could imagine." She pointed at Taurus standing outside the mostly closed door. "That's Taurus the Golden Bull, one of the zodiac spirits. I've been training my magical endurance by setting longer shows and keeping his gate open longer."

"I'm impressed, miss Heartfilia-sama. I wouldn't imagine you to be a mage, let alone training during a performance!" Erza's eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke and Lucy blushed a bit, scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"Please, just call me Lucy. When this is all over I just want to be plain Lucy, nothing else."

"So _Lucy_, if you're a mage then why do you need our help? Can't you just get your spirits to help you?" Natsu asked with a smirk. Lucy had no idea what he was trying to accomplish, but to say it didn't somewhat worry her would be a big, fat lie.

"Like I said, my father will do anything. He even went as far as forcefully taking my gate keys from me whenever I'm on the estate grounds. My spirit acting as my manager, Loke, threatened him and now I'm given my keys whenever I leave the house, but they are still locked up tight when I walk through my front door," Lucy explained. Her voice had dropped to a dangerous tone again. She truly did wish that they would agree to helping her. She didn't think she could stand being in that place for much longer.

It was silent for a long moment. No doubt they were taking in all the information she had just given them. But, the silence made Lucy feel uneasy. It always had. Since her mother's death silence had never really been a friend of hers.

"We'll help you."

Everyone's heads perked up. The breaking of the silence was what got Erza, Gray, and Happy to turn there heads. Surprise was what make Lucy jump just a tiny bit. Natsu had spoken up first instead of one of the others as Lucy had expected them to. As far as she could tell Natsu didn't like her one bit. So why was he the first one to say yes?

During her thoughts Lucy must have muttered something. Most likely something along the lines of 'what?'

"I said we'll help you ," he repeated.

"Really?" The group exchanged a few looks and then all nodded. Lucy only sat there and blinked twice before springing into action and launching herself out of her chair and at the mages. "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" She hugged each of them at least once as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

She was finally going to get out of that prison she called a home! Finally, she was going to be free! Maybe if she trained hard enough she would even try to join Fairy Tail. The possibilities would be endless! But first, she had to actually get out.

* * *

**END NOTE: is this long enough for a second chapter? I hope you guys like this story. I want to finish some since I've got some new ideas I wanna write and publish, and I'm thinking of maybe doing some GaLe and Gruvia too. What do you think? **

**Ooo Natsu was the first to say yes to Lucy! Any predictions or guesses? Review if you wanna! I'd love it if I got some feedback, but no flame please. I'm very sensitive and emotional... XD I'll update soon if you really want it! Bye bye my little darlings! **

**~Alice-chan**


	3. The Plan Commences

**AN/: hey again! Lookie another update! Aren't you so proud of me? I feel like this chapter might be shorter than the last one but it was a quick update so I guess that kinda makes up for it! Okay, so who else loved the *spoiler alert* way Cana brought up Natsu groping Lucy in the manga? XD I love Cana! That crazy, drunk! **

**Anyways... I'm not going to make this like a musical where everyone starts singing randomly and no one questions it, but I do want to put in some more songs since Lucy is a singer and songwriter in this story. What should the next song be about? Please don't suggest existing songs, I want to try to write the next song too. (Has anyone else noticed that Flynn Rider from Tangled is like the only Disney character to question why everyone is singing randomly?)**

**Sorry for any typos. Autocorrect just loves to jump out at the most random times am I right? Well enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

It was 11:56 PM when Lucy looked over at her clock and then back down to the suitcase in front of her. She returned to her closet to gather more clothes and promptly stuffed the articles of clothing into her suitcase. It had been just yesterday when Team Natsu of Fairy Tail had agreed to help her break out from her home. When she said she wanted to get out as quickly as possible she hadn't been kidding. But that wait of one night and one long day had felt like an eternity to her. It had left her to her own thoughts and she had no choice but to succumb to them.

Natsu Dragneel had been the first to accept the offer. That guy had Lucy so confused at the moment that it had actually given her a headache. He seemed to really not like her and even acted quite coldly toward her when they met. She had even skipped proper introductions because she knew that the pink-haired mage wanted to get out of there quick. So when he had piped up to announce that they would help, it did a little more than throw her off. Of course, she hadn't shown it.

After filling her suitcase with more of her essentials she let out a quiet sigh and zipped the bag shut as quietly as she could. Looking at her clock the time now read 12:15 AM. She sucked in a deep breath. It would start soon, yet it felt like it wouldn't start soon enough for Lucy. 1:00 AM had been the decided time of the start of her escape. She knew what to expect and what to look and listen for.

Quietly, she opened her bedroom window. She had a balcony in her room, but her father had made sure that the doors leading to the outside world had stayed locked up tight. She peered out over to her balcony, her head stuck out the window and into the cool, midsummer breeze. It wasn't too far from her window, and there was a ledge that she could shuffle along to reach the marble flooring of her balcony.

She tiptoed to her bed and reached underneath it with her small arm, her hand grasping the air trying to take hold of whatever was hidden in the dark beneath her bed. Finally, she was able to wrap her slender fingers around the handle of her whip. She'd hidden it under her clothes quite awkwardly when she walked into the mansion the day before, well, two days before. To keep it hidden from her father and out of his grasp she had wrapped the long, leather material around her upper thigh and then up around her waist once. When she discovered that there was still more to be concealed she snaked it up her side and around her chest, the bulky handle being tucked into the crevasse of her breasts so that it wouldn't be seen under her shirt. She had told her father that she couldn't find her whip, she must've lost it while returning home from her last show. He seemed to be quite pleased with that lie and happily took her keys, allowing her to head up the two flights of stairs to the third floor on which her bedroom resided.

The walk had been painfully awkward, literally. The leather chaffed her sensitive skin as she took each step, making her want to run up the stairs just to reach her room faster, where she could remove the whip and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that came with it. At the same time she wanted to go really slowly so that it felt less painful each time she placed her foot onto another step and heaved herself upward. Besides, if she had scurried up the steps like she had wanted to her father would most definitely have known something was up.

Shaking the odd memory from her mind, the Celestial mage flicked off her bedroom light and made her way to the window again with her suitcase and whip in hand. The next part of the plan would be risky. She climbed onto the windowsill dragged her suitcase with her, propping it up against the side of the window. Shakily standing and placing her foot on the tiny ledge just outside her window, she began to regret not properly fastening her whip to her belt. She shuffled a bit and clung to the wall with all her might as she continued to make her way onto the ledge that looked too small to be considered safe to walk on. She didn't dare look down. She was three stories up in the air clinging to a damned wall! Why in ANY world would she ever consider looking down?!

'Keep movin. Come on, Lucy. Keep movin.' She repeated this in her mind like it was a prayer of some sort. Listening to the looped sentences in her mind she kept shuffling along. Her balcony was maybe only four or five feet from her window, but, by god if that ledge didn't feel as though it would never reach her balcony!

She panted a bit when she finally reached her balcony and placed her feet on its solid, marble surface. The adrenaline rushing through her system was the cause for her panting, but boy was she glad she made it over there alive. The next thing to do was get her suitcase over to the balcony. She was a bit more confident in completing that task than the previous one. She had more experience retrieving things with her whip than she did scaling her mansion walls.

Gripping the handle of her whip she activated its magical abilities. She flicked her wrist and sent the whip flying toward her suitcase handle, bending it to her will and securing the weapon around the handle. With another quick snap of her wrist she brought the baggage racing toward her, manipulating her whip so that its path of intended travel arched high so that she could catch it before it landed on the ground with a clatter that would surly alert the others residing in her home that she was up to something.

She and her suitcase had safely landed. She let a proud grin spread across her face. Not too shabby for a famous singer. The first thing Lucy did was peer through the balcony doors to glance at her clock that was hardly visible in the darkness of her room. Somehow, she managed to make out the time. 12:50 AM. There were only ten minutes left until the real escape plan began. The next step? Wait for Team Natsu to arrive.

\(^•^\) woo! (/^•^)/ woo! ~(*-*)~ awe yea!

"Why do we have to break in again?" Natsu asked sounding peeved. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed out in annoyance. "Why don't we just bust in through the front door?"

"Because, idiot, she doesn't want anyone to notice when she leaves!" Gray snapped back already irritated with his whining and complaining.

"But, why do we have to do all the work? It's her house! She could've made the plan easier. Hell, she could probably just make up an excuse and just walk out the front door!"

"Look, we can all tell that you don't like her, so if you don't like her then why did you tell her we would help?" Gray snickered and smirked at Natsu.

"Are you trying to put words into my mouth, you ice prick?" Natsu retorted pressing his forehead against the raven-haired ice mage's challengingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, ash-for-brains?"

"I never said I didn't like her, you stupid snow-cone," the Dragon Slayer growled. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I didn't say you said you didn't like her. I just said that we could tell."

"What, are you a mind reader now or something? You don't know if I do or don't like her, so butt out of it, got it, ice princess?"

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Gray hissed back.

"If that's you two fighting back there then maybe I should join in, too. I have this beautiful new sword I've been dying to try out. Just sharpened it this morning," Erza said smirking smugly at the two boys who were now hugging each other like their lives depended on it.

(~*•*)~

"Okay, Lucy said that she would be waiting for us out on her balcony just outside her bedroom. Natsu, Happy, you two will go get her down from there and meet us by the back gate near the garden." Erza had gotten out her the map of the estate that Lucy had given them. She pointed to the aforementioned areas as she went through the plan.

"Ugh! Why do we have to get her?" Natsu groaned

"Yeah, those big boobs of hers probably weigh a ton!" Happy added.

"You will not speak of Lucy-sama's body in such a vulgar way! I don't care if you're a cat or not, you will learn your manners, Happy!" Erza scolded darkly.

"A-aye!" the Exceed shouted fear rippling through him. Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Gray and I will be working on disarming all the locks and alarms. Let's get moving!" Titania commanded. And so they all scattered to their positions. It was time to break Lucy Heartfilia, one of the most popular singers and songwriters in all of Fiore, out of her own home.

* * *

**END NOTE: well what did you think? Remember I love feedback! Lol do you guys like my little divider things? I thought they were cute. Well review if you want to! sayonara! **

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
